


truth or dare?

by totallynotbees



Category: Marvel
Genre: Crossdressing, Multi, Truth or Dare, bucky barnes in a dress, do I care? NOPE, im bad at tags, probably horribly out of character, steve and tony are highkey gay, this is my first fic ever be nice ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotbees/pseuds/totallynotbees
Summary: truth or dare + bucky + a dress = this mess of a fic





	truth or dare?

“Truth or dare?” Steve asked. The Avengers were sitting in a circle, playing party games while they waited for someone to screw something up so they could do their job.

“Easy - dare.” Bucky said, crossing his arms. 

“Aw, damn.” Steve said. “I don’t have any dares…”

Clint land over to whisper in Steve’s ear. Steve nodded, and bit his lip to keep from smiling. “That’s perfect, Clint.” He said in a terrifying tone.

Steve turned to Bucky and smirked. “Okay. The dare is this - you have to wear a dress. And let us take pictures.” Natasha snorted. 

“Where am I supposed to get a dress?” Bucky asked. He wasn’t really fazed by the idea of putting on a dress, or even showing the Avengers. It was the idea of their pictures, and where they might end up, that made his heart race.

“I can order one.” Tony said. Everyone looked at him. “What?” He asked. “I have people who would be willing to go to the store and buy a dress - hell, half of them would shoot somebody on the way if I asked.” When nobody responded, he punched in a number on his cell phone, and said a few words too low to hear.

It only took ten minutes for Tony’s butler/mercenary to arrive. The game of truth or dare continued, but nothing as exciting happened. When Jarvis announced that the man was at the door, everyone jumped out of their seats. 

Tony went to get the door, and came back with a large black bag in his hand. “Here you go, Bucky.” He said. “By the way, I peeked in the bag - it’ll suit you.” Bucky nodded slowly, took the bag into another room and shut the door.

The other heroes looked around at each other, barely containing their laughter. The idea of Bucky Barnes, the fucking Winter Soldier, wearing a dress, was just too ridiculous to think about.

At the sound of footsteps, everyone turned. Bucky stood in the doorway, looking embarrassed. But he didn’t just look embarrassed - he looked good. Tony glanced at Steve, and the two of them nodded. They were both incredibly attracted to him.

The dress itself was nothing special, just a plain black knee-length dress with a cord tied around the waist. But it somehow hugged his figure, making his huge body look feminine and fragile. 

“Wow.” Steve said slowly, not taking his eyes of Bucky. “That’s… wow.” Tony made a small noise of agreement. 

There was the sound of a camera shutter clicking, and everyone looked over to see Bruce with his phone in hand. “What?” He asked defensively. “I need proof.” 

Several others grabbed their phones, and snapped pictures as Bucky took his place on the couch. Bucky hadn’t just put on a dress, they realized. He’d tied up his hair, and he was wearing a pair of heels. 

“You can, uh… you can take off the dress now.” Bruce said, breaking the awkward silence. To everyone’s shock (and Steve and Tony's delight) Bucky shook his head. 

“I like wearing the dress.” He whispered. Steve nodded, like he knew something the rest of them didn’t. 

“Alright.” Tony said. “I don’t think anyone minds if you keep the dress on.” Bucky nodded, blushing slightly.

They continued their game.


End file.
